Beyond The Door
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: BOO! Ha! I scared ya. Didn't I? Oh well, it doesn't matter. This story is just a lil ONESHOT to celebrate Halloween. ENJOY ME LOVELIES! JA and WE FOREVER!


**Beyond The Door**

**By: Shy Pirate Lass**

A tall male with long black hair, darkly rimmed eyes, a slim figure, tan skin, moustache, goatee, and was dressed in a Reaper costume, came into the living room where his friends were getting the decorations ready for the **Halloween Fright Fest Party**that would be held at their house tonight.

"Jack, could you help me with this spider web?" A female with long honey-blonde hair, pink lips, peach skin, lean figure, and was dressed in a She-Devil costume. She was by the front door, standing on a ladder. In her hand, she held a stringy cotton-like material. She threw her friend a can of silly string as she continued her task of hanging the spider webs above the front door.

Then, a dark skinned female with long black hair, which was currently decorated with many red streaks of color, she had long dark red nails that had little black spiders painted on them, and she was wearing a Dracula's Wife costume. "Do you think I should go get a scary CD instead of us just using our regular ones?"

Will, who was dressed as Bloody Scream costume, answered, "Yeah. That's a good idea. We should be unique and get Halloween music instead of just playing 'Beverly Hills' like the people at the other parties."

She nodded and left.

"WILL! Can you go ahead and put the black food coloring in the punch and put the icing on the cookies for me?" Elizabeth called as she inserted the colored light bulbs all throughout the house.

"Sure."

Forty-Five minutes later, Ana came back from the local Wal-Mart with about four different spooky CD's. When she walked through the door, she was amazed at how cool the inside of their house looked. When you first opened the door, you were greeted by multiple plastic spiders in their webs above your head, there was a skeleton sitting on the couch with a fake cockroach coming out of his right eye, there was a mixture of black and red lights in the center of the room, a fake, furry, black cat with glowing red eyes hung by its tiny neck in the corner near the entrance to the kitchen, there were two plastic torches on each side of a mummy's tomb that was on the left wall, on the table was the stereo where she walked over and put in her first CD. It played a song that sounded like knocking on a door, followed by a wind whistling noise, the door opened and then there was a woman's terrified scream. That's when the music began.

"Oh, hey Ana. I didn't hear you come in." Said Jack as he placed a headless zombie outside of the house, on the large porch, near the front door. It held a sign that read: "**_BEWARE OF WHAT AWAITS YOU BEYOND THIS DOOR_**." in bloody red letters that looked as if it was about to drip off of the wooden platform.

"Interesting touch, love." Ana commented, "Now, let the party begin."

Later, many people from Port Royal High School arrived at the door with the most interesting costumes on. You know, it's amazing how scary people can look without even purchasing a costume at the local Party City. Creative teens they are. So, at around 9:00 PM, Jack, Liz, Will, and Ana's fellow classmates arrived at the front door. There were about fifty people! Thank goodness that the parents of the four friends had gone on either a business trip or to just visit relatives who were out of town. They would've never allowed so many people to come over.

Everyone was having a wicked time by about 10:30 PM. Jack and Ana danced together as did Will and Liz. Almost every single person in the large house was smiling and having a good time. Because everybody in the home was either wearing a dead, disgusting, or evil costume, the living room looked as though Hades, a character from the movie Hercules, was throwing himself a birthday party. That's when Will decided to change the CD, and _that's_ when all the trouble began.

When Will changed the CD, all of a sudden, there was a strong gust of wind. This was followed by a moaning sound, a loud whistle that sounded like the steam coming from a kettle, there was a piercing scream. The lights flickered and finally went out. But oddly, no one screamed in worry. The windows and doors locked themselves and a red cloud hovered above the house. With one final sound of a bell ringing three times, like the sound of a large bell at a funeral, the lights came back on. But no one was there. On the floor, it read in the blood of every individual that came to the party: **_I TOLD YOU, BEWARE OF WHAT AWAITS YOU BEYOND THE DOOR._**

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Too dramatic? Not good enough? Tell me in your reviews please. And remember; beware of what awaits you beyond door. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
